


Mirror Mirror

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi discovers an unusual ability brought on by the injection of Nikola's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Mirrors/Doubles.

Madi stepped out of the steaming shower, reaching for the fluffy white towel sitting on top of the toilet. She'd snagged it out of Helen's bathroom before she'd left. Helen had the best towels. Madi had no idea where she got them, probably had them specially made or something, but they were the softest, hugest towels she'd ever seen. The soft cotton wrapped around her body twice and came all the way down to her knees. 

This towel made her think of the last time she'd had sex with Helen. It was the morning that John had taken her, before everything changed. She'd been taking a shower and Helen had snuck in to join her. She'd heard the shower door open and close moments before Helen was pressed up against her back. 

Helen had looked so beautiful that morning; water dripping off her nose and running between her breasts as she looked down at Madi on her knees before her, tongue lapping at the slick and swollen skin between Helen's thighs. 

As great as the sex was, because it really was amazing, the best parts were the little intimate moments they used to share. Like how they'd carefully washed each other's bodies and hair that morning, hands comforting and gentle instead of arousing. Or how Helen had dried her off with one of her impossibly soft towels. She missed the way Helen would crawl into bed at night and snuggle up behind her, pulling Madi into her arms and holding her close. Madi missed alot of things about the Sanctuary. 

It had been her decision to leave, but that didn't mean it had been an easy one. She loved Helen, that had never been in question, but she didn't know if she could handle everything else that entailed. What if next time she didn't survive when some crazy person with a vendetta against Magnus came after her? Helen had alot of enemies and bad guys always went after the loved ones. The fact that Helen loved her (because that had never been in question either) put a giant target on her back. What Madi had to decide is if she could live with that. 

Maybe if she stayed away long enough she'd eventually get over Helen, move on. That was unlikely though. She used to hate when people talked about someone being 'the love of their life'. But Helen had changed everything for Madi. She didn't think she'd ever stop being in love with Helen Magnus, no matter how many months or years she stayed away from her. 

She still cried at night, woke herself up screaming for Helen. Courtney never said anything about it, but it was still embarrassing. She spoke to Helen on the phone about once a week, always making up some excuse as to why she needed to talk to her, could she send a cd she had left or what was the recipe for that pasta dish Madi loved or she needed more of the meds Will had prescribed to her. Anything she could think of she used. It was pathetic, but she did it anyway. She'd go as long as she could and then, in a moment of weakness, she'd pick up the phone, just to hear that wonderful accented voice one more time. Helen always answered, always talked to her, but never asked her to come back. Madi was grateful for that, because if Helen asked she'd probably go. 

Madi walked over to the sink, grabbing her hair brush and wiping at the misty glass of the mirror. The brush clattered to the floor when she caught sight of the reflection staring back at her. It wasn't her face she saw in the mirror, it was Helen's. Madi blinked a few times, but the image remained the same. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. As her heart rate returned to normal her reflection in the mirror blurred and refocused as herself. 

Madi frowned. What in the hell was going on? Closing her eyes, she thought about Helen again, remembering every detail about her appearance. When she opened her eyes, Helen's face greeted her in the mirror. Biting her lip, Madi opened the towel and gasped at the sight of Helen's perfect body. God she missed that body. 

She let the towel fall to the floor, gaping at herself in the mirror. Madi cupped the full breasts in her hands, curious if it was just an illusion or a whole body shift. The heavy weight of Helen's breasts seemed to support the latter. A hand traveled down the planes of Helen's stomach, over the faint stretch marks from her pregnancy with Ashley, and into the thatch of honey blonde curls. 

She gasp when her fingers found her clit. What she was doing was probably wrong, some kind of perverted invasion of privacy. But damn if it wasn't hot. She wondered if she would taste like Helen too. Slipping a finger inside her slippery folds, Madi brought the wet digit to her mouth. She was a little disappointed to discover that she still tasted like herself. Apparently some things were unchangeable.

Regardless, she could still have alot of fun watching 'Helen' touching herself in the mirror. She'd seen her masturbate before, this wasn't all that different. The sight of Helen alone was like water to a man dying of thirst. 

Helen's warning that the injection of Nikola's blood into her body might trigger irreversible side effects popped into her head. It seemed as though Helen had been right. But with the way Helen's face was scrunched up in pleasure right now, it felt like acceptable changes.


End file.
